


Drinking Games

by MischiefFrost



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, Caitlin and Barry kiss, Caitlin is not having it, Caitlin loves Barry, Caitlin should stop drinking, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Flash - Freeform, I'm not sure what I'm doing, Legends, Love, Multi, Party, Sara and Barry kiss, Sara and Caitlin kiss, SaviFrost, Saving the World, Sex, SnowBarry - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/M, What is Caitlin doing now, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefFrost/pseuds/MischiefFrost
Summary: After having a few to many drinks with Barry and Sara, things get a little too hot for Caitlin Snow with the ice powers of a god.





	Drinking Games

In the end, a drinking game with Barry and Sara was a pretty bad idea. It wasn’t that Caitlin didn’t knew she wasn’t much of a drinker, of course she did. Ever since the karaoke evening with Barry she swore never to drink so much again that she couldn’t remember the evening.

Well, she did remember a bit what happened this time, but that didn’t help her case at all.

Looking to her right, she saw a soundly asleep Barry Allen. Only the lower half of his body was covered with a blanket, leaving this chest bare and for everyone to see. One of his arms was behind his head, like a makeshift pillow, the other one was stretched out to touch Caitlin’s thigh.

To her left lay Sara, her back towards the other two. In her case however, the blanket covered pretty much everything, expect part of her back of course, which was covered in scars. Her right hand was intervened with Caitlin’s. Leaving her there to be sandwiched between those two and to blush.

It had all started as a fun evening.

They had teamed up again. Team Flash, Team Arrow, Team Supergirl and the Legends. Another evil defeated. Another victory.

And Cisco had proposed that they should celebrate this victory. Caitlin wasn’t too fond of this idea. But Cisco ignored her. He was giddy and way too happy that he could team up with all those superheroes, and that he had could team up with Caitlin. This time her ice powers were needed, and she did a brilliant job. Snart had acknowledged that. He came up to her, later, after everything was done.

“Good thing at least one of you can keep a cool head.” He said, his lips forming a lazy smile while looking at Barry and Cisco.

Caitlin didn’t say much after that, keeping her cool exterior up. She wasn’t all happy Caitlin Snow. Not the kind doctor who helped patch up the heroes. But she wasn’t cold hearted Killer Frost, who enjoyed wreaking havoc and torture people. This little identity crisis she had was the reason why she choose to be the way she was now. Emotionless. Numb. Sometimes feeling was a liability.

She had watched the others from afar, not coming too close. Cisco and Gypsy were flirting with each other and it made her smile a little. Iris was dancing with Eddie, who kept tripping over his own feet every time Iris smiled at him. Kara and Felicity were discussing something in the back, both drinking something Mon-El made. And it appeared to be some strong stuff. Jackson and Professor Stein talked with Winn about some tech and the rest mingled with the others.

Caitlin sat on one of the makeshift sofas, nipping on her soda now and again. Barry and the others had decorated one of the storage halls Star Labs, or Barry, owned. There were sofas, a bar, music and a lot more. Caitlin’s nose twitched slightly, watching and observing, looking for any sign of danger that was not here.

“You’re just want to sit here, alone, for the rest of the evening?” a voice asked amused and Caitlin turned her head slightly to the left, letting her blond hair fall in front of her eyes.

“Don’t wanna mingle with the rest of them?” a blond assassin, now the captain of the wave rider, asked her and sat next down to her, a cocktail in her right hand.

Sara took a sip from it and turned towards Caitlin.

“Want some?” she asked but Caitlin shook her head, looking back at the others.

And uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach when she saw Sara smirking at her direction. Well, uneasy wasn’t the right word. More like dread.

Sara scooched closer to Caitlin, taking another sip from her cocktail.

“Soo…” Sara let out a sign and looked closely at the blond girl in front of her.

“Why sitting here alone, not with you friends and more importantly…” she gulped down her drink fast and smiled.

“…why not getting wasted like the rest of us?”

Caitlin signed loudly, well, at least loudly enough for Sara to hear.

“I’m just not really in the mood for drinking.” Caitlin answered stiffly and looked away.

What was she supposed to say? That she just wasn’t herself anymore? Wasn’t Caitlin anymore? That she didn’t belong anywhere because she didn’t have a home anymore? That she missed Savitar, the god of speed, because he gave a feeling of belonging? That her ice powers were still affecting her?

No, she couldn’t say any of it.

Sara must have sensed something was wrong. She put her glass on the table and turned her body to face Caitlin and in doing so making every attempt to escape the situation impossible.

“Look, Barry told Oliver, Kara and me what happened…” Caitlin airways tightened and she felt herself getting slightly angry at those words. Her eyes lit up in a ghostly white for a moment. “… Well, we kinda bullied him to tell us what happened…” Sara watched the blonde’s eyes closely and was happy to see that they began to become browner again. “… and you can’t beat yourself up over this.”

Caitlin turned away, folding her hands over her legs, not quite sure what to do with them. She remained silent for a moment and Sara didn’t press. But Caitlin felt agitated and that irrational anger that always rose with her powers came back. Slightly, but it was there.

“I helped some self-acclaimed speed god to wreak havoc across the city, I tried to kill my friends multiple times, and I thought it would be more fun to be a goodness, next to some psychopathy future version of Barry.” She sighed and her nails dug in her thighs.

“So yes, I feel the need to ‘beat myself up’ over this.” She hissed, her eyes glowing again. But Sara seemed unimpressed, even amused. She came even closer, her hands moved over to hers and removed them from her thighs. A small smile was forming on her lips.

She stared at Caitlin, her head moving closer towards hers and Caitlin’s felt Sara’s sweet and warm breath on her face.

“Before I joined the superheroes, I was an assassin, killing people for money, for the rush of it, because someone told me to do it. I’m still affected by the Lazarus pit, I still have to kill to stay alive.” Her index finger landed on Caitlin’s forehead and the ice queen could smell the alcohol on Sara’s breath so slightly.

“And you didn’t actually kill anyone.”

Sara’s smile faded and her expression became serious.

“You were power mad. Literally. They were twisting your mind, twisting how you felt about anything and anyone. You’re not a bad person.” Sara’s hand rested on her cheek.

Caitlin stared at her, not being able to escape the intensity of the other woman’s stare.

Sara smiled as she saw that the Caitlin’s resolve melted. She patted her thigh.

“I’m gonna get us something to drink, maybe find another brave volunteer to sit with us and we’re gonna play a little drinking game to lift up our spirits.” And before Caitlin could answer Sara stood up and went towards the bar where Mon-El was serving Barry some weird looking drink. Caitlin saw Sara talk to Mon-El, who laughed at something she said and went towards the fridge to prepare some drinks she thought, then the former assassin turned her head towards the speedster, said something and Barry looked up towards Caitlin. They talked a bit, he nodded and stood up, a drink in his hand and walking towards Caitlin. A lazy smirk was plastered across his face as he sat down next to her.

“So, Sara invited me to a little drinking game with you two…” he trailed of and took another sip from his cocktail.

Caitlin’s eyebrows rose.

“You can’t get drunk.” She simply stated and looked at him.

Barry smiled at her, another lazy smirk.

“Well, Mon-El is preparing the drinks tonight, and believe me, I’m busted. Whatever he’s using, that’s some hard knock out stuff.” He grinned and put an arm around her shoulders.

“I mean, even Kara was super drunk after this Alex told me, so even with my super metabolisms… well, our super metabolisms…” he nudged her slightly. “… We’re so gonna bet wasted tonight.”

He stared at her, bringing her closer towards him.

“Also drunk carefree Caitlin is a lot of fun. I guess you can’t get drunk like you used to in the karaoke bar, I mean you insta heal pretty much, but with that…” he winked at her and looked at his drink for a second.

Caitlin blushed slightly, looking at Barry as if he grew a second head.

“Karaoke bar?” Sara stood before them, three glasses and two large bottles of Mon-El’s magic drink in her hands. She looked at Barry who just smiled at her and mouthed a ’later’ in her direction.

Sara sat down to her left, setting the glasses and bottles on the table. Then she grinned at the two others and exclaimed that they would play a simple but fun game. Sara took her purse and looked for something. A few seconds later she put a coin on the table and smiled devilishly at the others. Caitlin gulped but Barry just grinned. 

“So, this is easy. One person throws this coin…” she hold the coin proudly in her right hand and showed it around. “…and the person right next to him has to say head or tail. If the person is right, nothing the coin thrower had to drink a shot. If not…” she paused and put her right hand on Caitlin’s thigh.

“The other person has to drink. If the person is wrong a second time in a row he has to do a dare.” Sara grinned like a Cheshire cat at the other two.

“I’m starting!” Sara exclaimed and looked at Caitlin impatiently.

“Head or tails?” she asked and nudged Caitlin slightly and the ice woman wondered just how much Sara had to drink.

“Head.” Caitlin mumbled and watched as the coin flipped in the air, spinning, turning, rotating and landing in Sara’s hand. Tails.

“Drink up!” Sara laughed and handed her a shot glass with Mon-El’s ‘magic drink’.

Caitlin sighed. Now or never and gulped down the drink, making Barry next to her laugh. And she could feel the alcohol. She pressed her eyes shut, biting her lower lip and looked at Sara for a moment who looked slightly guilty at her.

Then it was Barry’s turn. Of course the lucky bastard. Barry laughed again and handed her another drink. She looked unhappily at the glass, whishing that Mon-El could’ve just stayed on Daxam, or the phantom zone, or at the bottom of the ocean. She gulped down the glass, feeling slightly lightheaded, a warm feeling settling in her stomach.

To her delight Sara lost the next round to Barry. But Sara seemed rather unaffected by the alcohol than her. Caitlin frowned. But it was Sara’s turn again. And again Caitlin said head, while the coin showed tails. Sara shoved another glass in her hand and Caitlin frowned again.

“Drink up, little one. As you need all the courage you can get for my dare.” She grinned.

Feeling like she has nothing left to loose, Caitlin put her glass up in the air, gulping down the liquid courage. And it wasn’t as bad as she expected it to be. She put the glass down and grinned slightly, feeling like she could take on whatever Sara would throw her way.

“I want you…” Sara pointed at Caitlin. “…to play seven minutes in heaven with him.” And she pointed at Barry.

Well, anything expect that.

Caitlin gulped and she could feel Barry move beside her, grinning. A blush crept down her neck.

“We don’t…” she stuttered, feeling ashamed. “We don’t have closet or a dark space here, so that won’t work. And we can’t do this in front of the others, stating the rules. And don’t forget…” Barry nudged her again, smiling up.

“You forget who you talking to. I can easily flash us in my apartment.” And before she could protest any further, she felt wind in her face and electricity touching her body.

And with that, the three of them sat on Barry’s bed, glasses and bottles, and it appeared that Barry had helped himself and just stole three more bottles from Mon-El, on the little table beside the bed.

Caitlin gulped.

“Wait, what?” she exclaimed and hid her eyes behind her blond locks again.

Sara laughed at that, feeling amused by the sudden shyness of the sweet doctor.

“Well, never played that game, Caitlin?” Sara grinned, looking for something in Barry’s room. Walking towards his desk, she found what she was looking for. It looked like a black cloth, Caitlin thought, and she looked up at Sara nervously.

Sara moved towards her and kneeled in front of her.

“First, I’m gonna blindfold you.” And with that the put the black cloth over her eyes, making everything black.

“And then…” she felt a hand on her thigh, slowly creeping up and making her shiver.

“… I’m gonna guide you towards his closet and Barry can do whatever he wants with you in the next seven minutes.” And Caitlin gulped. She could feel the blindfold before her eyes and soft hands taking hers. Sara tugged a little at Caitlin to follow her and nervously she followed.

And then she was standing there, not seeing anything and hearing so clearly.

A warm hand touched her face softly and she sighed at that sensation. It was so warm, something she didn’t really feel in a while.

“That’s okay?” the warm voice of Barry Allen asked her as his hands moved from her face towards her neck and heat shoot towards her head. She gave him a small _yes_ and she could feel his hands move father down. Over her shoulders towards her back and they stopped next to her legs and before she could react he lifted her up and pressed her into the wall behind her, hot lips on hers. And he kissed her like a man starving for water.

She wrapped her long legs around his waist and he lifted her even higher that she was now towering him. His hot lips pressed eagerly against hers, his tongue demanding entrance which she gave him without a fight.

To be honest, she wasn’t known to make the best decisions when she was under the influence. She vaguely remembered the karaoke night with Barry when it was only them and Cisco. And that was a bad idea indeed. But this? This was the mother of bad ideas, but she couldn’t care less, not with the way he kissed her and not with the way his hand hold her up in the air.

Her whole body was on fire. Yes, Barry Allen was an attractive young man, but she never imagined him this hot and heavy.

On the other hand, Savitar knew how to press her buttons, too. How to make her shiver just by the faintest touch. Of course, nothing happened between the ice goodness and the god of speed, but he still played with her feelings here and there.

The seven minutes must have been up, because she could feel someone remove the blindfold and she looked into the eyes of Sara Lance, grinning like an idiot.

“How about I show you a few tricks of my own.”

And from that forward everything she remembered was muddled and hazy.

She remembered vaguely Sara guiding her towards the bed and Barry following them behind, she also remembered Sara’s hand traveling down her legs and her head dangerously close to her thighs. She remembered, when Sara was done that Caitlin was shivering and that Sara’s lips found hers. She also could have sworn she remembered the speedster using his powers at some point, vibrating at the right frequency. She also remembered a hot and messy kiss between the assassin and the scarlet speedster that made her think of Oliver and how he would think of that. And the remembered the sweet kiss her and Barry shared at the end, without passion, just a sweet short kiss that made her long for more.

And she remembered how she realized after the kiss, that she was in love with the scarlet speedster.

And that this would change their dynamic forever.

Looking back at the sleeping forms of her friends, she closed her eyes and thought thought her next move.

_She was in love with Barry Allen._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Brrrruhhhh


End file.
